istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Rare Foods: Snap Dragon
Information This quest is only available during the Spring Festival. Quest Text Ssaulios tells you, You...Yes, you there. You have mandrake root in your bag, do you not? Let me see that a moment. Ah, yes. Talk to Ssauilos could smell mandrake from half a world away. You see, it is a bit of a hallucinogen both dragon and sslik alike. Just one of the many things we have in common with our dragon ancestors. But that's a tale for another day. Would you be interested in learning how to refine that into a most tasty dessert? Ssaulios tells you, Talk to Ssaulios thought you might. You see, if carefully prepared it can be made in such a way that anyone can consume it. Just us sslik and dragons which need not concern ourselves with the effects and can consume as much as we'd like. But to give you the recipe, not only will you have to collect the proper ingredients so that I might make some for myself, but I will need a favor from you. Ssaulios tells you, If you collect the ingredients, I'll make up the first batch of Snap Dragon and you can deliver tit to Clerash in Chiconis for me. Yes, I admit, I am trying to gain favor with the dragon there. We had a bit of a falling out some months back and I've been nervous about visiting ever since. However, if you would go there on my behalf, you could see if perhaps they are willing to forgive my little indiscretion. And don't worry about processing the mandrake. I'll prepare that correctly for what I need. Ssaulios tells you, Ah, so you have everything I need, yes? Give me a bit here. I just have to soak the mandrake in the milk for a bit to remove the toxins. Ssaulios tells you, Here, take this to Clerash. Let him know I made it special. Clerash tells you, From Talk to Ssaulios you say? Oh yes, I remember him well. The stories I could tell you! Well, I suppose no harm done, not really. And yes, this, what did you call it, Snap Dragon? It is tasty indeed. Tell Talk to Ssaulios that were he to bring along enough for all. he may return to Chiconis. Ssaulios tells you, How was your little mission then? A success! Ah yes. Wonderful. Talk to Ssaulios shall return just as soon as possible to Chiconis and bring plenty of Snap Dragon. Here is the formula as promised. Steps #Talk to Ssaulios #Gather for Ssaulios the following items for his Snap Dragon recipe: 1 unit Sweetened Condensed Milk, 2 units of Red wine, 2 units of Rubbed Mint, 4 Unproccesed Mandrake, 4 units of Honey, 4 units of Sugar. Return to Ssaulios when you have all the items. #Speak to Ssaulios again for your Snap Dragon sample to deliver. #Take the sample of Snap Dragon to Clerash in Chiconis with well wishes from Ssaulios #Return to Ssaulios and let him know that all is forgiven with the dragons of Chiconis. Rewards Category:Quests Category:Quest Stubs